All you need is love
by xmrsresox
Summary: read about the journey of 2 best friends who are in TNA, but just wanna make it big in the WWE, will they make it? or will it just be another young kids dream? and the differnt love obstacles that the 2 must go through..
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone that decides to read my story, this is my first fan fiction so please don't be to harsh on reviewing it, I don't mind getting the constructive criticism but please try to be nice about it.

Bare with me for right now, I'm still trying to divide my story into chapters, when I originally wrote it, I wrote it in a notebook.

I hope that you guys enjoy my story once its posted.

**Disclaimer:** The story doesn't follow the WWE as it is right now, even though there are similar story lines. I don't own any of the storylines or any of the familiar characters.


	2. a new beginning

"MEGAN!" Dallas yelled.

"yes my love." Megan replied back.

"Do you want to go out and get something cause I'm bored," " Sure sweetie, let me get dressed first" Megan replied back.

Megan got dressed and they left shortly after that. They decided to just drive around, hoping that they could find somewhere to go, they look to the side of them and they think that they see Adam Copeland but they weren't sure so they decided to follow the car, hey they had nothing better to do. They stopped at the gas station because they saw the car pull into it. Megan starts to go crazy cause she realizes that it is Adam after all. Dallas gets out of the car and decides to go over to him, Megan, has no idea what to do, she gets out of the car and slowly follows Dallas. Dallas, Megan and Adam strike up conversation about how they are in TNA, Megan and Dallas bring up how there dream is to be apart of the WWE one day. Adam, being sweet tells them that he would gladly love to help them out because the WWE needs some new good looking Divas that actually know how to wrestle. Of course they took the offer, I mean c'mon now who wouldn't. They weren't about to miss there big chance. Adam and Dallas exchange numbers because Megan was acting really shy. Adam had to leave cause he had to catch a plane and Dallas and Megan had a show the next day.

**The Next Day**

Dallas woke up early that morning so she decided that she would make pancakes, which is practically the only thing she can make. Megan woke up, because she smelt the yumminess coming from the kitchen. "Aww… you made me breakfast, how sweet," Megan said, giving Dallas a kiss on the cheek. They ate their breakfast while watching cartoons on the T.V. They then took showers and got dressed and headed there way down to the studio for TNA. On there way there though, Dallas got a call on her cell phone. It was Adam, Adam called to inform her that Vince McMahon, the GM of Raw was going to be watching them that night. Dallas and Megan started to freak out.

When they arrived at the arena they found their boyfriends, Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy waiting for them. Megan started to tell them about the whole story that happened with Adam. Jeff and Matt played it off cool, by saying they hope everything works out, but you could tell that they would be sad to see there girlfriends leave them, but they know that nothing will stand in the way of accomplishing there dreams.

You could tell Matt got jealous because just then he pulled Dallas off to the side and asked her why she would give Adam her number. She simply told him, " I gave him my number so that I can pursue my dream of being a WWE diva." she also asked him not to get jealous because that's the last thing she wanted to happen. Dallas and Matt go back over to where Megan and Jeff were hanging out at. "Shit, dude we gotta go and get ready for our match, Hey do you know who were facing?" "Were facing Trinity and Traci, as usual, since Dusty won't let us wrestle against the guys." Dallas told Megan. Megan replied back by saying, " yeah that was a stupid question to ask." Dallas and Megan then head over to there locker room to get dressed. Dallas decides to wear her "My Chemical Romance" tank with black pants, while Megan wears her "The Used" tank and black bondage pants.

There music hits and they enter the ring where they find there opponents waiting for them. Megan started the match out, she did a twist of fate on Trinity before tagging Dallas in. Trinity also tagged Traci in. Dallas and Traci were having a tough time trying to pin one another, when Dallas did the pedigree and got the win. A newcomer that no one knew about yet, came down and attacked Dallas and Megan from behind. Jeff and Matt of course came out to their rescue. They carried them back stage. Dal and Meg were pissed. They kept thinking to themselves, " damn we just fucked up our chance." Then Dal's cell rang. She answered it, it was Adam. He called to see if she was ok, because he saw what happened. He told her that he thinks that they have a good chance of being signed and also asked to talk to Megan. Dallas then passed the phone to Megan. Adam and her talked for a little bit, Meg hung up the phone with a somewhat grin on her face. Dallas ignored the grin because she was to nervous wondering what was going to happen.

Dallas' phone rang once again. Dallas said a smart remark, " what is this call Dallas night" before she answered the phone. "Hello" " Hello Dallas Stoafer, This is Vince McMahon, the GM of Raw.", " Yeah, I know who you are, you only own one of the best wrestling companies ever." " Well I'm glad you think that, because I want to offer you and your tag team partner, Megan a spot on our Raw roaster. Dallas' jaw dropped right when he said that and she replied back with " your joking right?" " well if you want me to be joking than I guess I will just have to call Trinity and Traci" " no, no you won't have to do that because we will love to be on the show! " Vince then chuckles and says "I'm looking forward to signing you 2 and I need you guys to be in Las Vegas tomorrow, I already got the plane tickets ready for you at the airport." Dallas said Thanx and then hung up the phone. She informed Meg about what had just happened. Meg started jumping up and down, she couldn't believe what had just happened. There dreams were finally coming true and everything seemed to be perfect at the moment.

Dallas and Megan went to Dusty Rhodes office, telling him that they were leaving TNA to be apart of the WWE, Dusty told him that they were going to be missed and that it wouldn't be the same without them, but he knew they would have to leave sooner or later since they had such great talent. When they walked out of his office they decided to go over to the food and catering, where they saw all of there close friends who already knew what was happening because of Jeff and Matt. A.J. went up to Dallas and gave her a hug saying that he's gonna miss her and that they better keep in touch. So did, Kid Cash, Billy Gun, Jeff Jarret, Christopher Daniels and a bunch of other TNA stars. Megan was off talking with the Chris Harris, and team Canada. After Dallas and Megan said there goodbyes to everyone and promised to keep in touch with everyone, they went back to there house.

Later on that night Dallas decides to have a serious talk with Megs. " Are you sure that this whole relationship with Jeff and Matt is gonna work when we get into the WWE, because I mean we'll be traveling so much and we won't have time to talk with them and be the girlfriends that they would want us to be." "I Have no idea, I guess were just gonna have to wait and see what happens, because I love Jeff and I don't want to let him go that easy but I understand where your coming from." Megs replied back to Dallas. " Ah, shit, we need to pack our stuff, since were leaving tomorrow bright and early," Dallas said. They pack all of there stuff and then go to sleep. They woke up the next morning and got ready to leave for the airport.

When they arrive in Las Vegas, they head over to the hotel. They go to there hotel room which is like a dream suite all thanx to Mr. McMahon. Dallas than gets a call on her cell from him telling them that they have to be at the arena earlier than expected because some superstars want to meet with them beforehand. Dallas tells Megs and they both fight for the bathroom, which Dallas wins. She takes a shower and once she gets out Meg takes one. Dallas decided to wear a pair of tight blue jeans with a black spaghetti strap shirt with an RKO sweat shirt over it. Meg throws on a pair of bondage pants, a wife beater and a word life sweat shirt. Dallas' cell phone rings, she sees that its Matt calling but since she's running late as it is she decides not to answer it and says she'll just call him later. Once there all ready they grab there bags and leave for the arena. There was a limo outside waiting for them. They both say to each other " man I can get used to this."

Once they get there they immediately head for Mr. McMahon's office, they had a little bit of trouble finding the place but they eventually did. When they got in his office they signed a 2 year contract. Then Vince brought them over to the superstars that wanted to talk with them. To there surprise it was Paul Levesque, Ric Flair, Dave Bautista, and the dreamy Randy Orton. Dallas felt her heart pounding really fast. She was also embarrassed since she was wearing a RKO sweat shirt. " I love your sweat shirt, which one are you, Dallas or Megan?" "um, uh.. Um.. Thanx.. Um I'm Dallas." Megan turned to her and said, " think you could be any redder?" Dallas smiled and then said, " so why did you guys want to meet with us exactly?


End file.
